deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Marcus Forelli/Harry Dresden vs John Constantine
Harry Dresden , the American Magical Thug from Chicago... vs John Constantine , the Blonde British Magician stationed in London... TWO MODERN DAY WIZARDS, TWO POWERFUL OCCULT DETECTIVES... THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE... WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Harry Dresden Origin: The Dresden Files Harry Dresden is a wizard working in the streets of Chicago who deals with the supernatural what-not cases. Known as a magical "thug" for lacking fine control of his power, nonetheless he is considers as one of the strongest living wizards. His skills includes ‘quick and dirty’ magic, aka "kaboom magic", aka "battle magic", where he earns his title. He is highly respected in his turf, and has garnered friends along the way. Dresden has the traits of the common hard-boiled detective. He is fearless in battle, and isn't shy in cheating his ways to victory. Magic He originally favored fire and wind spells in battle, but has since evolved towards fire and kinetic force, and has recently started using earth, lightning, and water. Magic in its simplest form is the energy produced by life. As a practitioner, Dresden has unusual physical characteristics. The first is great longevity: the lifespan of a White Council wizard is measured in centuries. The second is an extraordinary ability to recover from injury. Practitioners don't just heal faster than ordinary people, they heal better. A practitioner's body can recover from injuries that an ordinary mortal's body never could. Furthermore, the recovery is so complete that there sometimes is no evidence that the injury ever occured. *Spells As one of the most powerful younger wizards of the White Council, Harry has a large repertoire of magical powers. His skills at evocation, or ‘quick and dirty’ magic, aka "kaboom magic", aka "battle magic". Elements are of his control, and uses different elements for different purposes. He favors blasts of fire and force, sometimes using wind, and also has some skill with earth (usually manipulating gravity), water, and lightning magic. For his personal spells, he uses pseudo-Latin; for this he also draws on various other foreign languages, including Spanish and Italian. to see a full list of Harry's spells, click here . *Soulfire and Hellfire Soulfire uses part of the human soul to enhance the user's magic. The soul regenerates over time and through acts which are "good for the soul", but will kill the user if it is completely drained. Hellfire is a demonic magical power boost to fire and destructive spells. Despite being similar to Hellfire in enhancing magic, there is a key difference: Hellfire gives power to the means; Soulfire gives power to the intention . If Dresden uses a spell meant to send a wave of force and knock someone down, Hellfire has made Dresden's wave of force stronger. On the other hand, Soulfire made a silvery hand that Dresden could control, with the same power of the original spell but given direction like a hand (rather than the simple 'push' that it gave before). *Magical Foci Used to double up the power of all of his magic, somehow similar to chi projection from Tibetan monks. They assist wizards that are unable to summon enough will to control the magic. Foci also powers the person's strength and physicality. *Necromancy Harry is adept at summoning the undead. Once he managed to resurrect a full T-Rex to aid him in battle. *Kinetomancy Magic of energy and movement. It gives the wielder the ability to move objects at will, adding a slight telekinesis, and energy projection. Magical Items *Blasting rod One of the most inherently violent of the wizard's tools, the blasting rod is used to quickly and efficiently focus one's will into a spell. Its powers are described as being that of a powerful magnum. *Staff Weapon he use to channel his magical spells. Often times used to blast fire and wind magic. He also uses it as a close quarter weapon. *Shield Bracelet Using focus, Harry can use the bracelet to channel force fields to protect his whole body from attacks. It can block magical attacks and firearms. *Harry's Rings Rings which are enchanted to store a small fraction of kinetic energy into them at all times. Harry first owned only one copper ring, and and later had rings made of silver for each of his fingers. They are described as simple bands with a number of runes inscribed on the interior. As of Small Favor, he had upgraded these rings from single bands to three bands stacked on top of each other, with each band capable of holding the same amount of energy as one of the previous rings. *Duster Leather duster charged and strengthened by Harry to be able to ward off even military grade gunfire; the duster also stops combat energy-based magic fairly effectively, while being waterproof and stain proof. *Cane Sword Sword that can be used to channel earth based magic and for close quarter battles. Non Magical Weapons Harry carries a Smith and Wesson .38 Chief's Special revolver, upgraded to a unknown .357 revolver, and his most recent firearm is a Smith and Wesson Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver. HarryDresden.jpg| Harry Dresden casting magic. Dresden files.jpg| Harry summoning a T-Rex. John Constantine Origin: The Swamp Thing and Hellblazer John Constantine is an English magician who has a penchant for getting himself into trouble. Working as an occult detective, mage, and con man, John protected his beloved England from demons, supernatural creatures, superhumans, gods, Heaven and Hell, and even aliens. His family has been somewhat connected to the occult, and many of their knowledge has been passed down, recently to him and his neice Gemma. John is a cynical bastard, cool and calm in battle, and often saying he only cares for himself and himself only, but is much a compassionate person who wants to do something good in his life. He is a player of games, a natural born chessmaster, and can manipulate the most powerful to his whim. Magic John is adept at everything occult, and has learned occult magic from his travels. He has vast arcane knowledge, and uses this knowledge for his advantage. He can cast curses, summon demon, and conjure magic. Aside from sorcery, Constantine has also exhibited considerable mastery in "stage magic skills"—hypnosis, sleight of hand, pick pocketing, and escapology. *Curse John can conjure curses to his enemies. Ranging from the comedic harmlessness, to that can kill. His curses are powerful enough to affect superhumans, demons, and other powerful wizards. *Necromancy John is adept at necromancy. Being able to summon spirits of the dead or zombies to fight with him in battles. He can summon his own army of the dead and can also conjure soulstorms (a full-pledged storm or tornado made out of flying ghouls) to attack his opponents. *Evocation One of Constantine's personal magic. He can summon demons of all sorts, from the low-ranking demons to the most powerful ones. He can even create his own demons, once creating a powerful demon in his own image. Aside from demons, John can also summon powerful golems, and a swarm of flies to attack his enemies. *Sigils Constantine uses sigils to hide from him and his friends from enemies. A place he contains with sigils becomes invisible to the opponents senses and radars, and can stop them from tracking him. His sigils are powerful enough to hide him from Satan, and to hide one of his friends from both heaven and hell. Sigils and runes are tattoed on his body, which gives him more protection from spells and curses. *Magical circles Constantine uses circles to protect him from both magical and non-magical attacks. These circles are powerful enough to protect him from the Enchantress, Satan, and even Superman. He also uses it to trap his opponents, immobilize them, or send them away into another realm. *Illusion casting Constantine can cast illusions for many purposes. Often times using them to fool his opponents. Combine with his knowledge of the mind, he can use illusions to scare his opponents into catatonic state. He uses them to fight his enemies as well. *Occlumency The magic of the human mind. John uses it to get into the conscience of his enemies, either mindwiping them, hypnotizing, or putting fake or tampered memories in them. *Pyrokinesis Constantine uses fire to battle his enemies, often coming from his lighter. Fires used can be normal flames or hellfire. *Realm travel John can travel from different realms of the universe, from Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Faerie World, though only in the DC universe. He can send his enemies to these realms, and trap them there. *Sychronicity Wave Travelling One of Constantine's signature magic, John uses it to turn the tide of his battles. It is composed of a slight reality warping, using sychronicity and the fate to aid him. Examples of it includes changing the weather to his favor, meeting the right kinds of ally, avoiding harm, winning poker games, and slowing down his enemies. Magical items John has a lot of items in his disposal, though only a few are the most recognizable. * Trenchcoat Nicknamed the "Devil's Trenchcoat", it has gained sentience for years being used by John. It contains powerful demonic powers that can kill. It is durable enough to survive many magical battles and has always protected John. * House of Mystery A living sentient House. The House of Mystery exists as a location in the DC Universe simultaneously in Kentucky and in The Dreaming. The origins of the House of Mystery are unknown. In fact, very little is known about the House of Mystery in general. John uses the House to travel different realms with ease. It also contains John's personal army of demons, and protects him in battle. It can however be destroyed by powerful magical attacks, but regenerates soon afterwards. Anyone who enters the House is put into John's control both physically and mentally. * Demon Blood John got this after a transfusion from the god-turned demon Nergal. It has healing properties that regenerates John's wounds. It also has defensive mechanism in a form of a corrosive properties. * Twin Blade Known as The Blade That Ends All Creation, and once held by John and kept by him. It has the power to kill anyone by touch, and extinguish all creations in the universe. Non-Magical items John is adept in using anything he gets his hands on into weapons, like wine bottles and chairs. Because of the gun law in Britain, John owns no firearms and hates using them. But he had some exceptions. Most prominent weapon he used is a 9 gauge pump action shotgun. Hellblazer2.jpg|John Constantine John Constantine.jpg|John casting a curse. JLD5b.jpg|John using a magic circle. X-factors Harry Dresden / John Constantine 75 - Physicality - 80 Both are in their prime and in great conditions. Both can has extraordinary ability to recover from injury. John scores higher since after his body being regenerated completely by Satan. 85 - Fighting prowess - 65 Both are great close-quarter combatants, and are known to fight multiple enemies simultaneously. John has fough demons and supernatural creatures with his fists, but Harry scores higher becuase of his knowledge of Foci and martial arts. 60 - Speed and Agility - 63 Both are normal humans and has normal human speed, though sometimes both uses magic to power each other's speed. But Constantine scores slightly higher because of his escapology knowledge and better physicality. 85 - Arcane Knowledge and Experience- 90 Dresden has his share of magical adventres, but the edge goes to John because of his ancestry has always been connected to the occult, and his knowldge of multiple kinds of magic from different countries. 90 - Offensive Magic - 70 Both can dish out spells and curses, but Dresden isn't named a "magical thug" for nothing. He has better offensive spells and can dish out the most attacks that gives him the edge 70 - Defensive Magic - 85 If Harry takes up the Offensive factor, John takes the defensive one. Constantine with his sigils, circles, demon blood, and House of Mystery, gives him the edge. 75 - Intelligence - 90 Brains sometimes beats brawn, and both are smart intellectual combatants. But John has scammed, outwit, and conned many of the most powerful beings, including Batman, Satan, and even God. So he takes up the edge. Voting * Dont know much of the criteria in voting, bt please put some valid evidence why the warrior you chose wins. Where do you want the battle to take place? Chicago London Battle Harry Dresden has just arrived at the streets of midnight London, England. It was a horrible ride to get there by plane, and got worse with the cockney cabbies driving him. Arriving at Cannon Street, Harry had heard that the mysterious London Stone contains a demonic entity that powers magic that must be destroyed. He is tasked by Ebenezar McCoy to destroy the demon, who has recently made a bloddy rampage across London. Though knowing nothing about it or how to destroy it, Harry's only objective is to get it over with and get back home. Staring at the stone, Harry is ready to do what he's best at. "New at the place eh' mate?" A passing blonde man in a trench coat with a cigar in his hand said. Harry ignored the vagrant. Raising his staff, he fired a fireball at the stone. Destroying it and releasing a demon inside. The man, whose name is John Constantine was furious. "What the bloody hell are you doing?! Who are you?!" John said at the impending danger Harry just did. "My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure it at your own risk." "You think you could just come in here and wreck stuffs up you soddin git. Who the hell do you think you are?" John said before punching Dresden in the face, sending him a few feet away. Harry retaliated by trying to punch John, but John summoned a ghoul who pins Harry to the floor. "More of you bloody yankin' sorcerers. This is tate club territory. This is my town." John said at the pinned Harry. Harry blasted the ghoul with a lightning spell. He summoned a fireball and fired it at John. John on the other hand, had protection magic on the floor he's standing, blocking of Harry's attack. Harry fired more, but had no effect. Both combatants stared at each other thinking on how to beat the other. John steps up, with hands raised for a surrender. "Nice game you got there pal. Too bad I was too much for you huh?" Dresden boasted. John draws a line with his foot on the street's pavement. "Cross, this line and you get transported to Hell", John said. He later grabs his lighter and blasted Harry with flame spewed magically before running away to the opposite direction. Harry, with a few facial burns, gives chase. As soon as he crosses the line, the earth opens and engulfs him to a bottomless abbyss. "Oh shit," Harry said after making himself a safe land below. He was at the gates of hell, with fires and souls begging him to save them. Unfazed, he sees a huge house floating behind him, with John inside. "Now I don't want any fight alright. Just go on and stay away from London," John yelled. "You think this is my first time here, come on you sissy, and I'll show you what real Hell is," Harry said before charging at the floating house. "Stubborn frig..." John said trying to pull the house away. Too late as Dresden crashed into the window and whips John with his cane. John stands up and grabs a huge sword lying in a cabinet near him. John makes a wild blow, but Dresden parries. John makes a slash, and Dresden wooden staff withered in his hand. Dresden furious, disarms John and seriously wounds him on the shin with his cane sword. "Oh shite!" John yells clutching his shin. The house arrived back at the dark London night. "Ready to die punk," Harry said with his cane sword at John's neck. "Haven't you heard mate, got meself demon blood," John said. John raises his hands, and all doors of the house opens. A swarm of flies attacked Dresden and pushes him away outside the house. Harry kills the swarm with a fire spell. John stands up, his wound healed, and with a signal, two demonic golems appears from the house and attacks Harry. Harry was getting beaten up by the golems. He gets kicked in the stomach that launches him a few feet in mid air. Harry, furious, spits some blood, and summons a zombie t-rex. He hops into it back and attacks the golem. The golems jabbed at the rex, but the rex bites off one of the golem's head. The golem grabs the rex's head and rips it away. Harry jumps away as the rex's dead body falls unto the golem, killing it. Using a combination of Earth and Water magic, Harry charges a powerful ball of magic and destroys the house, smashing it into a million pieces. But to his supries John wasn't there. "Good show mate, maybe you can show me more," John said. "Sure pal," Harry said before launching a ball of energy into John. John has a magic circle and sigils that protected him that deflected the attack. John retialtes by summoning a soul storm unto Harry. Harry is blasted by the whip of the storm, wounded in his shoulder by the attack. Furious and angry, Harry had enough of the alterations he's having. He clasp noth his hands together, and chants a powerful spell. Combing both foci, lightning spell, and soulfire, his right hand glowed with magical energy. He charges and John, who is still in the protection of his circle. Harry punches his hand into John. The ground they were at was blasted and cracked with the energy it felt. John was blown several feet away before crashing back first into a lamp post. Harry, though tired, stood triumphantly. But then John shakingly stood up and fixed his coat and tie. "Alright you bastard, you had your fun. Its time to finish this," John said before throwing his trench coat unto Harry. The trenchcoat wraps itself unto Harry, covering his head and neck, trying to choke him. Harry manages to take it off of him just in time, and throws the stinky trench coat unto the pavement. It flew back to John, who was right behind of Harry the whole time. Putting his hand unto Harry's head, John chants, "Its a pity about Harry's hands getting numb, Belshazzar. Baphomet, its a pity about Harry's legs, falling asleep. It's a pity Bellal, about Harry's consciousness blacking out." Panicking, Harry grabs his revolver and shot John in his gut. "The hell are you doing," Harry said with John laying on the floor cursing in English. John, laying on the floor with his hands on his bleeding stomach, said, "Don't waste your time trying to get the curse off... you can't reverse high magic, even with your defences and all." "You...bastard," Harry said before his hands getting numb, his feet going to sleep, and finally losing consciuosness. "Night mate, sleep tight," Winner: John Constantine Epilogue "Huh!, what... Oh crap..." Harry said after waking up in a bench somewhere in Hyde Park. It was morning, and the last thing he remembers was he was fighting this British prick, and destroying a stone or something. His head ache as he tries to remember , and he looks around trying to know what happened. "Late for your breakfast? Sunshine," John said who was sitting right next beside him patching his gun shot wound. "Heh," Harry said snarking. "Hurts getting shot huh. More than that god damn spell you put into me." "To che mate," John said finishing his stitches. "With a little bit of sychronicity you can make your own luck and turn a battle to your favor. Even though the sods turn off, the gits been bitter, and the death pisses at you with bollocks. " "I don't think I speak no cockney there pal, can't understand your shitload wisecracks," "Good heavens no mate, I speak perfect English. Its you who has the funny accent." Harry notices the blazing building in front of him, with the firemen and the firetrucks packed like tuna on the street. "What's happening there? Another soccer riot gone bad," Harry Dresden asks. "Its football mate, not soccer. And by the way, the fire was caused by the demon you inadvertedly released." John answered. Upon hearing this, Harry kept quite. John throws away the left over bandages and stood up. With his trench coat ready he said, "The best you should do is to help me with this demon problem you've caused." Harry stood up with eyes focused, "Yeah sure. But we do this my way. I don't take prisoners, I'll destroy what caused this." Expert's Opinion Although Harry Dresden has the superior offensive magic that let him dish out powerful attacks during the battle. John Constantine's more superior defensive magic protected him from these attacks. John's House of Mystery negates and blocks any magical powers Dresden has. John also has the better melee weapon and firearm in his arsenal. Because of better weapons, x-factors, arcane knowledge and experience, John Constantine emerged victorious as the Deadliest Warrior! Category:Blog posts